The Kidnapping of Minako
by tsuki-no-usagi-kaguya-hime
Summary: The Ancient Greek myth of Persephone starring the characters from Persona 3. Note: You may want to read the original myth if you haven't. Helps with understanding the character's actions.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, experiment time! I really love the Greek myth about Persephone. I have no idea why, but I do. Anyway, I decided to rewrite the myth using the characters from Persona 3. Why? Because I can! Comments will be appreciated. Note: at the beginning of each chapter, I will list who's who, so we can remember and not have to go back to the 1st chapter to check. Also, for those you who haven't read the original myth, I suggest doing so before reading this fic. Makes it easier to follow.  
>The original myth is called "The Rape of Persephone". I'm going to assume "rape" was the Ancient Greeks' word for "kidnapping". I don't know, I'm just guessing. No actual rape is mentioned, but hey. So, I changed "rape" to "kidnapping" because I'm worried people would get the wrong idea just by looking at the title.<br>Well, I'm done. Anyone else have anything to say?

Theo: Um, may I ask why I'm the Underworld God?

Because I like pairing you with Minako.

Theo: I...see.

You get takoyaki after this. And-eh? Theo?

Minako: He ran to his dressing room.

...Huh. That was easier than I thought. Well, anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and its characters. It belongs to the geniuses at Atlus.

Persephone – Minako  
>Hades – Theo<br>Demeter – Mitsuru

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh escaped from the King of the Underworld's lips as he looked into the large mirror that sat in the corner of his room. The mirror showed the Human World and its light. The light that Theo could not enjoy for he was not welcomed by the humans. Who could blame them though for being afraid when they saw him? His domain was a dark, bleak abyss that offered little to no comfort.<p>

He was about to dismiss the mirror's image when a flash of brown appeared. It was a girl. The most beautiful girl Theo had ever seen. Her chestnut hair was pinned up, showing her slender neck. Her smile reflected in her ruby colored eyes. Her white peplos helped show off her lithe figure. In her arms was a basket filled with wild flowers of many colors. Theo ran his fingertips over the glass surface, as if trying to reach this girl.

"Minako!" an unseen woman called out. The girl turned to the voice and waved. The mirror's image followed her as she ran towards girls he assumed to be her friends. He cared not for them. Only her. She could fill his life with her radiant light.

"Fetch me my chariot at once!" he ordered. _I __will __have __this __girl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Minako smiled at the flowers she just picked. Her mother, the goddess of crops and harvest, Mitsuru, would love them. She then noticed a bloom of narcissus on the edge of a pond. They were so beautiful that the urge to pick them was greater than the need to stay near her friends.<p>

Suddenly, the earth opened up near her and out sprang a pair of black steeds, drawing a black chariot. Minako fell backwards, a shower of flowers falling on her, and instinctively covered her face with her arms. A strong, cold hand grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her upward. She was pushed up against another, taller body. A man held her close. His slicked back pale blonde hair and pale skin stood out against his black cloak. Though he smiled when he looked at her, immense loneliness dulled his yellow eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" she managed to squeak out.

"I am Theodore, King of the Underworld. However, you may call me Theo, my dear Minako."

The girl shivered. What did the Underworld God want with her? "Let go."

Theo shook his head. "I am taking you with me. From now on, you are my queen."

Minako screamed as the chariot carried her into the darkness below. She knew it was pointless, but she prayed her mother or one of the other gods heard her. The further down they went, the softer her screams became, eventually turning into sobs. After the chariot came to stop and Theo set her down, Minako tried to run. She ended up tripping on a stone and fell. She curled into a ball, weeping slowly dying away.

She heard Theo kneel next to her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. Minako slapped it away and glared at the god. "Do not touch me. You may be a god, but that does not give you the right to take me away from my home."

* * *

><p>Theo looked at a loss. He went to take her hand, but the girl slapped him away again. His patience began to grow thin. Against her wishes and protests, he placed her upon his shoulder, carrying her into the heart of his realm.<p>

* * *

><p>Mitsuru jerked up from her seat by the hearth. "Minako…" she muttered and ran outside. "Minako! Minako!" She had heard her daughter weeping through the earth, but not anymore. She sped off across the land, desperately searching for her beloved daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>So? What did you all think? Did I stick to the original well enough? Again, comments will be welcomed.<br>Ciao 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Finals suck, don't they? I tried sneaking Theo into my Chem final, but that didn't work out. He stood out too much.  
>Anyway, I finally wrote enough for Chapter 2. Took me a couple minutes to figure how adding a new chapter works again. If some parts seem forced, they probably are. XD<p>

Persephone – Minako  
>Hades – Theo<br>Cerberus – Koromaru  
>Charon - Igor<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and its characters. It belongs to the geniuses at Atlus.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Theo brought his new queen to the Underworld. Whenever he approached her, she would flinch from his touch. He had not forced himself on her or psychically harmed her. Yes, he understood she was depressed from being taken away from her mother, but what other choice did he have? He heard that Mitsuru had taken Minako away from Olympus because many of the gods (too many for her liking) were fond of the girl. The Earth dwelling goddess wasn't an easy woman to sway.<p>

He sighed for the infinite time today as he entered his room. He was shocked to find Minako in it as she had requested a separate room. She sat in front of his mirror, staring at the image of the world above longingly. His heart ached. He wanted her to look at him like that.

The girl finally took notice of his presence. She regarded him with a cold look and turned back to the mirror. Theo figured one of his subjects told her how to work it. He waved his hand and the world above and its light vanished.

"Minako…" he started. The girl brushed by him without a word. A harsh, cold wind slammed the doors shut, cutting off her exit. Queen or not, this was _his_ realm and he will _not_ be ignored. "When I speak to you, Minako, you will reply. Understand?"

Minako gave him a defiant look, but he could see the fear behind it. She may be a goddess herself, but he held much more power.

"Did you hear me, Minako?" he said.

"…Yes."

Theo took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He sat on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands. "Come over here," he said. He looked back up as Minako slowly drew closer, unsure of his intentions. He took her hands gently, feeling her flinch. "What can I do to make you love me?"

"Love you?"

"Yes. I have honored every one of your requests. So why do you still look at me with cold eyes?"

"…Not every request."

"If I let you go back up Earth, your mother would do everything she could to keep me away." He placed his lips on her knuckles. "You are the most beautiful thing to have entered my life in eons. When I saw you, I knew that…" He shook his head.

"Why didn't you just approach me instead of kidnapping me?"

"I…I got caught up in the moment I guess." Theo chuckled. "You probably would have run from me anyway. Everyone does." He squeezed her hands tighter. "I am the Ruler of the Underworld. I am a reminder to humans of their unavoidable fate. I can only look through that mirror to enjoy the light without tainting it."

* * *

><p>Minako just stared, bewildered. The mighty Underworld God showing emotions she didn't believe he possessed. She had never met him before four days ago. She only heard stories about him from the gods on Olympus, her mother, and the humans. None of them too flattering.<p>

"I still don't understand your intentions," she muttered.

"To be honest, I don't either anymore." Theo chuckled again. He released her hands. The doors opened again. "You may go now if you wish."

Minako looked back at Theo before hurrying out of the room. She couldn't get the image of the powerful god out her mind. She had never seen anyone look so desperate before. The gods on Olympus tried to woo her, but they never acted like Theo when she turned them away. They'd just keep trying. _He's not as dark as Apollo said. He's just…lonely._ As she walked, she examined the world around her. It was cold and sadness emitted from every corner. She rubbed her bare arms, shivering. _I do feel sorry for him, but I want to return to Earth._

She walked farther into the Underworld and came upon a river. She knew it was either the River Styx or the River Acheron. Approaching her side of the shore was a strange man rowing a boat. He wore a black cloak, bald, and had a very long nose. His passenger was an elderly woman. The woman thanked him when they landed and vanished into the darkness.

"Ah, Queen Minako," the long nosed man said, looking in her direction. He bowed. "It is an honor to be visited by Lord Theodore's Queen."

"Yo-You don't have to bow. I am only queen by name." _It was forced onto me…_

The man smiled. "I am Igor. I ferry the dead. If they pay the right price of course."

Minako had heard of Igor from her mother. It was important for the dead to be buried with coins so they could pay their way to find peace in the afterlife. If they could not pay Igor's fee, they'd be stuck in the river before her forever. _Wait…_ "Igor, could you take me to the entrance? Please? I wish to leave and see my mother again."

Igor shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot obey, my Queen. Lord Theodore would throw me to the Harpies if I did."

"Please. I-" Igor began to set sail again. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"There is another soul needing my services." Igor bowed. "I apologize, my Queen." He rowed back into the eternal darkness.

Minako wanted to cry, but she had no more tears. She stormed from the river separating her and her way home. She couldn't think of anyone else in the Underworld who could help her return home. Igor was her last chance. _Now what?_

A howl from behind made her jump, along with heavy footsteps. A giant, white three-headed dog ran towards her. The dog skidded to a halt in front of the terrified girl. Three pairs of red eyes stared at Minako, studying her. The right head bent down and lightly nudged Minako's shoulder. When the girl didn't do anything, the heads whimpered. Minako petted the right head's nose cautiously. The dog's tail wagged. Taking it as a good sign, she stroked the white fur. The other two heads bent down too, wanting to be petted as well. Minako smiled. Though the dog was unusual due to its three heads and size, it was adorable.

"I see you've met Koromaru." The dog's tail wagged even more when Theo approached. "He guards the path that leads souls into this realm. However, it seems he decided to abandon his post." Theo smiled as Koromaru snuggled against Minako, whimpering. "Don't worry, boy. I'm not angry."

"Koromaru…" Minako said. All three heads barked happily. She smiled again. "You're a good boy, aren't you? I'll call you 'Koro' for short." Koromaru barked again and ran around the gods, happy about the new nickname.

* * *

><p>Theo had never seen Minako smile since that day he saw her. If he had known Koromaru would have made her happy, he would've introduced them sooner. He smiled when all three heads tried to lick her face, the girl laughing, telling them not to.<p>

"Koromaru," he said. "I'm afraid you'll have to go back to your post." Koromaru's ears fell as he sat behind Minako. Theo couldn't help, but chuckle at the sight of the giant dog trying to hide behind the girl. "Minako can come visit you whenever she wants. If you stay away from your post too long, someone dangerous might come in and hurt her." _Over their dead body, naturally._

Koromaru growled at the thought. He sped off, eager to fulfill his new goal. Theo chuckled again. It was refreshing to see his pet(?) excited about doing a task. He felt a gaze on him and saw Minako watching him with curiosity.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing. I just…I've never seen you laugh before."

"Is it that strange?" When Minako didn't answer, he realized something. "Oh, I see. Did the other gods make it sound as if I am incapable of laughing?"

Minako looked away. "In a way…"

Theo nodded. He heard what the other gods and goddesses thought of him whenever he went to Olympus. He was used to it. His brother, Akihiko, the king of the Gods, tricked him into taking the Underworld after they overthrew the Titans. If there was any reason to be angry, it was that. However, that was eons ago. He was over it and had accepted his current position.

"Theo." Minako stood next to him, curiosity now mixed with worry in her beautiful face. "Um, are you alright? I apologize if I offended you."

Theo smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You didn't. I was merely thinking. Come. Dinner is ready." He held out his hand. He was greatly surprised when she took it. Before, she would ignore him altogether.

"I can really go see Koro whenever I want?" Minako asked.

"Of course." Theo smiled when he heard the girl muttered 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Chapter 2. Hm? Why are you grinning, Theo?<p>

Theo - I find it amusing that Master Igor calls me "Lord Theodore".

Yeah. We're not going to mention that to him.

Theo - Actually, I already did.

...What?

Theo - Yes. He says he'd like to speak to both of us.

... -flees to find Elizabeth for protection-

See you in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen na sai! This past semester kept me very busy and I had an anime con to prepare for. I just got a PS3 too, so that's kept my attention. XD Now that it's summer, I'll have some more time to do this story. I started on the 4th chapter.

Theo - During this hiatus, I have learned to create takoyaki.

Oh, really? Can I try?

Theo - Of course. Master Igor helped me with this particular batch.

On second thought, I'll pass. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Persephone - Minako<br>Hades - Theo  
>Demeter - Mitsuru<br>Hecate - Fuuka  
>Five days had passed since Mitsuru began her search for Minako. Five days with no leads. No one could tell her where her beloved daughter was. During those days, the land began to die around her. She didn't care. Finding her daughter was more important. Currently, she was resting by a small stream outside of Athens.<p>

"There must be someplace I have yet to check," she muttered.

"Mitsuru." Standing on the opposite shore of the stream was Fuuka, the sun goddess. She looked at the forlorn goddess with sympathy. "Have you found any clues as to Minako's whereabouts?"

"No. I don't understand. Where could she be?"

Fuuka bit her lip. "…I know where she is."

Mitsuru's head shot up, taking in the older goddess's words. "You…know?"

"Yes. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but-"

"Where is she?" Mitsuru cried. "Where is Minako?"

Fuuka took a deep breath. "She is in the Underworld." Mitsuru didn't respond, so she continued. "Theodore took her when she strayed too far from her companions five days ago. He has no desire to let her return since he knows you will keep her from him."

"He's damn right I will!" Mitsuru snapped. Fuuka flinched under the red haired goddess's glare. Mitsuru's temper was only second to Hera's. "If he will not return her willingly, I will have to enforce his brother's help!" And with that, she sped off for Olympus.

* * *

><p>"Um, Theo?"<p>

Theo looked up from the book he was reading. Minako shifted her feet, looking at him shyly. Her demeanor was adorable. He was happy beyond words at this new change in attitude towards him. "Yes?"

"I was planning on going for a walk. I…was wondering if you wanted to join me."

_Is she asking to spend time with me? Did the end of humanity finally come?_ Seeing as how his work load hadn't increased ten fold, Minako must be doing this of her own free will. It was difficult for the Underworld King not to seem _too_ excited about her request. He had to keep some pride.

"I'd be delighted, Minako."

He let her take the lead, staying at her side. They didn't say anything as they walked. Minako was looking ahead, down, up, and every other direction where she would avoid meeting his gaze. They walked and walked and walked, further into the depths of the Underworld. Theo opened his mouth to break the silence he despised, but his Queen beat him.

"What is that tower?" she asked.

Theo felt bile rise from his stomach. Before them, like a beacon of the past, was Tartarus. An eerie green glowed, lighting the area around it with menace. Trapped inside were the Titans he and his brothers overthrew. "That is Tartarus," he explained in a low voice. "It is essentially a prison."

"A…prison?"

"Yes. Have you heard of the Titans?" A nod. "They are sealed within. If they were ever released, they would surely destroy those who defeated them and humanity out of pure rage." He placed his hands on Minako's thin shoulders. "I want your word that you will never come near here unless I am with you. Will you at least promise me that?"

Minako stared at Theo, then at Tartarus. He could see the curiosity in her gaze. He started to mentally panic, but she turned and smiled meekly.

"I promise."

Theo went to kiss her forehead. Minako lifted her head so their lips met instead. Theo jerked away, fearing she would be angry. He received a slight pout from the girl. _So she did it on purpose…_

* * *

><p>Minako watched Theo, unsure of what would happen next. He seemed to have realized that she wanted to kiss him. He turned away from her, but she caught a glance of the faint red on his cheeks. She smiled as they continued on. <em>He's cute when he blushes.<em>

* * *

><p>A bit short, yes, but I'll have Akihiko's punishment, I mean, appearance next chapter. I plan to bring up Tartarus again too. What's a story without drama.<p>

Akihiko - What do you mean "punishment"?

Nothing~ See ya next time, readers.

Akihiko - Hey, wait a minute!


	4. Chapter 4

'ello, everyone! I have managed to make a new chapter even as school slowly takes over my life. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Good to know I'm doing a good job. I will try to do my best in updating. I have 5 classes this semester, so we will see. Thanks for the patience.

* * *

><p>Persephone - Minako<br>Hades - Theo  
>Zeus - Akihiko<br>Hermes - Shinjiro  
>Demeter - Mitsuru<br>Cerberus - Koromaru

* * *

><p>A shiver crawled down Akihiko's spine. He felt the icy stabbing of possible death heading up Mt. Olympus. <em>This feels all too familiar. No, it couldn't be.<em>

"Hey, Aki." Shinjiro, messenger of the gods and Akihiko's best friend, came into his private training room. "Mitsuru is storming her way through the halls. Something about forcing you to help her get Minako back."

_Damn. She didn't find out about-!_ "What happened?" Akihiko asked, desperately keeping his composure.

"It seems Theo kidnapped her."

As soon as Shinjiro finished speaking, Mitsuru barged in, her powers slamming the doors open. The Messenger God backed away slowly. He didn't want to get in the enraged goddess's sightline. Fortunately for him, Mitsuru only had eyes for Akihiko.

"Mi-Mitsuru," Akihiko stuttered. "Wha-"

"Order your darkness dwelling brother to return my daughter!" the red haired goddess shouted.

The King of Gods flinched at the sound. So she had not found out he himself had a role in Minako's kidnapping. Akihiko was the one who had made the narcissus appear before the girl. If Mitsuru ever found out…

"What makes you think Theo has Minako?"

"Fuuka informed me after I searched endlessly for five days."

Fuuka must have heard the cries of the humans as well, pleading for fresh crops. Akihiko wanted to help the humans, but Theo rarely came to him for help. He couldn't turn him away when he sounded so desperate. However, the humans were beginning to starve. Akihiko sighed.

"Shinji."

"Yeah?"

"Go down to the Underworld and tell Theo to return Minako."

Shinjiro didn't answer, but nodded. He could see the pain of taking something away from his lonely brother. Mitsuru finally began to calm down when Shinjiro left to complete his task.

"Why would he take Minako in the first place?" she muttered, fixing her hair.

"Maybe he was drawn to her beauty, like many of the gods here."

"Including you?"

She had him there. He only hoped Theo would comply. For both of their sakes.

* * *

><p>Koromaru wagged his tail upon seeing Minako. The girl smiled in return. She sat down and Koromaru encircled her. "Koro, how long has it been since Theo had any visitors? Other than the souls of the dead." The three headed dog cocked his heads in thought. He whimpered. Minako took that as none. "Would…you be sad if I left?" A much louder whimper, followed by a growl. Minako petted the giant paw closest to her. "Want to go explore for bit? You must be bored staying in one place."<p>

"Arf!" Koromaru jumped up, eager to go. He took small steps so he wouldn't leave the girl behind. Theo was busy, with what, Minako had no idea. She found herself smiling more around him than before. Only a few days ago, she despised his presence in her space. Now, she started to miss being by his side. She still wanted to see her mother, but wanted to stay with Theo.

Koromaru's low growl made her jump. Minako looked around for an intruder. There was no one with them, dead or living. Then she realized the growl was directed at Tartarus. They were closer to the glowing structure than last time. She thought she heard voices speaking.

"Release us…" the voices said. Were those the Titans speaking? Koromaru's fur stood on edge as the voices continued. "Release us…Minako…"

"Come on, Koro," Minako said. "Let's go back."

"Help us…and we will grant you your desire."

_My desire?_ Theo's image formed in her mind. _Mother would keep us apart if I returned to the surface, I know that. But maybe she'll understand when I explain that I love him._ Mitsuru was extremely stubborn. It would take all the persuasion the girl had to convince her mother.

"We can help you," the Titans told her. "We can help convince Mitsuru to let you stay with your beloved Theodore."

"You…can?" Minako asked, turning back to the tower.

"Yes. Just release us…" The last word hissed in the girl's ears as she slowly walked towards Tartarus. She thought she heard Koromaru howl, but that didn't matter. She wanted her desire granted. Her fingertips were inches for the door. Now all she had to do was-

"Minako!"

The girl was yanked back sharply. It was enough to break her out of her trance. The next thing she saw was Theo's enraged face. This was the first time Minako had seen anger the god's handsome face. Before, it was merely annoyance or irritation. This new, rarely seen emotion scared her.

"What were you doing?" Theo hissed, his voice similar to the Titans'. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit when she didn't answer. "_What were you doing?!"_

"I…I don't…They…"

"What did I tell you before? You _promised_ me that you would not come here!"

Minako lowered her eyes. Facing an enraged King of the Underworld was as terrifying as it was rumored to be. Koromaru placed himself between the two when Theo pulled Minako away from the tower.

"Theo…I am really sorry. I didn't-"

"Enough!" Theo snapped. Halfway back to the palace, he stopped pulling on her wrist. He kept his face hidden from Minako, so she could only watch his back. Koromaru had gone back to his post, ears drooped.

"Theo, look at me," Minako said. She yanked on his arm to stop him. He still kept his back to her. "I honestly didn't know I was near Tartarus. I was…" _What was I doing?_ She honestly couldn't remember. The Titans were speaking to her and then everything went blank.

"Lord Theodore," a small demon called out. "The Messenger God, Shinjiro, is here. He wishes to speak to you and Lady Minako."

"Show him to the throne room," Theo replied blandly. The demon bowed and ran off. "Please try to look as though nothing has happened. We will speak of it later."

Minako clutched her chest as her heart sank at his tone. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! Drama!<p>

Theo - What are you doing?

Going "cheesy movie sound effects" on people.

Theo - Won't that frighten them away?

...Crap! Quick, Theo! Take off your shirt!

Theo - Ex-Excuse me?!

You heard me! -runs after a fleeing Theo- See you next time, loyal readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Yatta! I'm alive still. I apologize for being away for a while. School and personal issues were taking up a lot of my time, so I couldn't get to this story. I am glad to read the reviews I get saying people like my story and want more. Makes my day. :) So thank you all.

So. Onward with the story.

* * *

><p>Persephone - Minako<br>Hades - Theo  
>Demeter - Mitsuru<br>Hermes - Shinjiro

* * *

><p>"Man, I hate this place…" Shinjiro muttered. He had come to the Underworld a few times in the past and it was uncomfortable each visit. The spirits of deceased humans floated in and out of his vision as he was lead to the Throne Room by a small, hunched over demon. The guide kept shooting dirty looks at him as they walked. Shinjiro sighed. "Alright. What is it?"<p>

"You here to take Queen back?" the demon asked.

"Yeah."

"You vile god. Master happy. Happiest in long time. You ruin it."

"I am merely doing what I was ordered to do."

The demon snorted. He let the Messenger God into the Throne Room, letting the giant door slam behind him. At the other end of the long narrow hall sat the Underworld God and his Queen. Theo's face was unreadable while Minako was looking depressed. Shinjiro didn't blame her. The Underworld could make even the most positive person become the saddest person, alive or dead.

"It's been a while, Shinjiro," Theo said, his voice echoing against the walls. Shinjiro, knowing this was his realm, bowed out of territorial respect. "What brings you down here?"

"Akihiko sent me with a message. Minako is to be returned to Mitsuru."

The words took a moment to sink in. Minako's face lit up, sitting at the edge of her throne. Theo's hands tighten around the arms of his throne that he crushed the ornate ends. Shinjiro hoped it was his imagination, but he could feel the shadows of the Underworld becoming denser.

"I'll wait by the exit. Bring her there quickly. Mitsuru's temper can only shorten so much." And with that, the Messenger God hurried to the exit.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Minako was going to be able to be with her mother again! How long had it been since she had seen the sun? Smelled fresh flowers? Her smile vanished when she saw Theo's enraged and hurt face. "Theo?" she whispered, placing her thin hands on his.<p>

* * *

><p>That damn, accursed brother of his! He's supposed to be the King of the Gods and yet he gets ordered around by an Earth dwelling goddess. He would not allow Mitsuru to keep Minako away. Not after being able to finally gain her trust. He would never allow it!<p>

"Theo?"

The Underworld God flinched at the light touch that rested on his clenched fist. He couldn't soften his expression as he gazed at Minako's concerned face. It hurt too much to think about how lonely it would be without her. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to stomach food for the next-!

_That's it!_

"Come with me, Minako," Theo said, taking her hand. She followed willingly; unaware of what he had planned. Whenever the two had dinner, he made sure to get food from Earth. If one ate food that came from the Underworld, they would be trapped in the realm of darkness. He wanted her to stay with him by her own free will. However, he was a desperate god. They ended up in his room. He released her hand and went over to his bedside where a pomegranate sat. This particular pomegranate was an Underworld fruit. He broke it open.

"I did not mean to frighten you earlier, Minako. I just had to ensure that the Titans were never set free. They must have tempted you, as is their way."

"I'm very sorry, Theo. I only-"

"Do not worry about it now. Nothing happened and you are unharmed." He faced her and held out the pomegranate. "I offer you the seeds of this pomegranate as an apology. Please accept it."

Minako stared at the fruit. She smiled and took six seeds. Theo smiled too as she ate. Now she was his, if only for a few months.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru waited near the Underworld entrance, impatient and worried. Shinjiro had sent word that he would bring Minako to her. Now she waited at the foot of a mountain near the city of Eleusis. With a portion of her rage and sadness gone, she partially noticed the damage of her neglect. However, she was more concerned about getting her daughter back.<p>

"Mother!"

Behind her was Minako. She looked pale, but unharmed. Mitsuru felt tears prick at her eyes. "Minako!" she cried as she ran and embraced her daughter. The two goddesses cried and hugged each other for a while, Minako crying the most. Mitsuru squeezed her daughter tightly, unwillingly to let her go again. "I'm so glad you are safe, Minako. You weren't hurt, were you?"

Minako wiped her eyes and shook her head, smiling. The two goddesses sat on a nearby boulder, Minako telling her mother what happened. How Theo was a gentleman, playing with Koromaru, how the young goddess missed Earth. Mitsuru was smiling all the way through the story. Until Minako came to the pomegranate.

Mitsuru checked her daughter's left wrist. Sure enough, there was a black tattoo of the Gates of the Underworld. There were three bars on each gate door. Minako, not knowing what it meant, started to worry when Mitsuru paled.

"Mother…"

"…You…" Mitsuru swallowed the bile rising. "You will have to go back to the Underworld in six months." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "And then stay there for the following six months."

* * *

><p>Now we will get to the dramatic which everyone loves.<p>

Mitsuru: ...

What?

Mitsuru: Nothing. It is a bit weird to have Minako calling me "mother". -blushes-

Aww, how cute. You are kind of like a big sister/mother type of person. Anyway, I will try to update a bit faster this time as long as my essays don't kill me first. Jaa ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry, faithful readers. I have not abandoned this story. I just had to graduate from college, go to two anime cons, begin work again, and deal with some personal stuff. So, hopefully you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and its characters. It belongs to the geniuses at Atlus.

* * *

><p>Persephone – Minako<br>Hades – Theo  
>Demeter – Mitsuru<p>

* * *

><p>Minako's breathing hitched. "Wh…What did you…"<p>

"Those pomegranate seeds Theo gave you, those were harvested from the soil of the Underworld," her mother explained. "You are now bound to that realm." Mitsuru held Minako's marked wrist with both of her hands. "He will pay for this. How dare he trick you!"

Mitsuru's rant fell on deaf ears. The young goddess was crushed. She had begun to finally trust Theo and now-? What was this? She felt her cheeks become wet as tears fell. Her mother embraced her, massaging her back.

"I know, my dear. I do not want you going back either," the red haired goddess said. Minako didn't respond. She wasn't crying because she had to go back down to the Underworld. It was the method of how she was able to "gain" permission to go back. She had been preparing an argument to convince her mother. She was going to confess her budding feelings for the Underworld God, but now she had no idea how she felt about Theo. The two Earth goddesses sat there, rocks surrounding them, each crying for a different reason now.

* * *

><p>During the six months Minako had to stay with her mother, Mitsuru apologized to the humans by making the next harvest the most bountiful they ever have had. The red haired goddess felt terrible for making the humans suffer from her neglect. Minako spent her time gathering flowers and eating by the river with her friends. They all asked about what happened in the Underworld, but Minako just smiled in reply. She needed to organize her thoughts and feelings before she had to go back.<p>

Finally, the six months ended. Mitsuru insisted on coming with Minako to the Underworld entrance. She gave up after her daughter reminded her that Zeus would not appreciate her beating up his brother. The red haired goddess muttered something about executions and ice. Minako hugged her mother one last time and headed for the Underworld entrance.

* * *

><p>Theo could not sit still. He paced back and forth in his room. Today was the day that Minako would return to him. <em>His<em> Minako. He was as nervous as he was happy. Mitsuru would no doubt know what he had done. He did what he had to secure his place in the young goddess's life, even if it meant tricking her.

"Master Theo!" a small demon called from the other side of his door. "Lady Minako is here!"

The Underworld God's heart flipped. "Send her here," he ordered, keeping his voice straight. He heard the demon run off. Theo fixed his already neat appearance as he waited. A couple minutes later, there was a knock. "Enter."

In came his beautiful queen. Her face betrayed no emotions as she approached. Theo smiled softly. "Mina-!" A loud smack sounded while his cheek stung.

* * *

><p>Minako's hand throbbed after slapping Theo. She couldn't stop the tears that followed. "Why did you trick me?" she demanded. When she received no answer, she continued. "Why didn't you let me handle it? I could have convinced Mother to let me come back!"<p>

"I did not know if you-wait, let you handle it?" Theo asked. "You…wanted to come back?"

"Of course I did, you idiot!" She barely registered what she was saying and when she had started smacking fists against his chest. "I wanted to come back with Mother's blessing! I wanted to tell her what I felt, but you had to go and ruin it!"

"What you felt?" Theo wrapped his arms around Minako as her punches slowed. Soft sobs came from her and her tears soaked into his cloak. "What were you feeling, Minako?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell her that I love you!"

* * *

><p>I know this chapter feels rushed and I apologize for that. So many things to do, so little time, I'm afraid. I'll try to be quicker for the next chapter. Please stay with me. :) Thanks again for reading.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, 7 chapters. Nice to know I was able to continue this, knowing there are people who like it. I just got Rune Factory 4 and I'm trying to finish up Tales of Xillia (so much fun). Also, Black Friday sucks. Big time. Anyway, story time, kiddies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable, etc., etc., etc.

Characters:  
>Persephone - Minako<br>Hades - Theodore  
>Cerebus - Koromaru<p>

* * *

><p>A wave of shock hit the Underworld, followed by confusion, and ending with happiness. He finally heard the words he had been waiting almost seven months to hear. "Minako," he said, pulling her closer. He didn't want to let her go ever again. "Say it again."<p>

"Theo, I-"

"Please. Say it again." He heard her gulp, no doubt shy now that she was aware of the situation.

"I…I love you, Theo. I love you more than anyone else."

"Mitsuru being the exception?"

"Of course!" Minako glanced up and looked surprised to see him smile. Blushing, she reburied her face into his chest. "I'm…sorry I slapped you."

"No. I should be the one to apologize. I tricked you and believe me; it hurt me to do so. I needed to ensure your return. Mitsuru would have kept you away from me longer than six months."

"I would have done my best to have made her let me come back."

"Yes, but I want to keep you by my side for longer than a few hours a month." Minako didn't respond, signaling she knew he was right. "Do you forgive me?" Her silence scared him.

"…Can I go see Koromaru?"

"Of course. He's missed you as much as I have."

"Then I partially forgive you."

"How do I receive your full forgiveness?"

Minako shifted a bit, looking straight into his eyes. "…Kiss me…"

His mind stopped a moment before complying whole-heartedly. Feeling her warm lips against his cold ones, he felt like cheering and jumping for joy. It was a good thing the Underworld drained those urges away or he would have made an absolute fool of himself.

_Finally. Finally I have my beautiful queen._

* * *

><p>Minako, unsure of what to do next, slowly wrapped her arms around Theo's neck, hoping to bring him even closer. She didn't want to let him go. That is, until one of his hands rested themselves on her chest. The scared girl pushed away. She had not yet given her virtue to a man, human or god.<p>

"What is wrong, my dear?" Theo asked, concern showing.

"I'm just…not ready for "that". I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. I will not push you. Now that we have more time to be together, we can learn more about each other. But before that." He took her hand. "Let us go see Koromaru."

* * *

><p>"Koro!"<p>

The white, fluffy Underworld guardian's six ears perked at the sound of Minako's voice. Koromaru barked and jumped as the girl ran towards him. All three heads wanted to welcome their Queen back with love and affection. Minako laughed and hugged and kissed each head multiple times. Theo stood off to the side, chuckling at the behavior of one of the fiercest creatures he has known.

"I missed you, Koro," Minako said. "Did you miss me?" Each head barked what sounded like "yes". "More than Theo?" The answer was repeated.

"I very much doubt that," the Underworld God replied. "Now, I'll leave you with Koromaru for now. There is some work I must take care of."

"Okay. Um...Theo?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I...love you."

* * *

><p>During the next three months, Minako moved herself into Theo's chambers. She was still a virgin, yes. She just wanted to be closer to her husband now. She stayed as far away as she could from the spirits of the dead. They chilled her body and soul. She preferred the warmth of Koromaru's fur and the comfort of Theo's arms.<p>

The last months of winter came and went, as did the time for Minako to return to Earth. She explained her feelings to her mother in great detail. Mitsuru was not to happy about Theo being the one who stole her daughter, figuratively and literally. However, as long as Minako was happy, she would accept it.

Spring and summer pass. Minako returned to the Underworld on the first day of fall. Nothing too eventful happened within the dark depths. That was until one winter day…

Theo had his cloak around himself and his Queen, making them comfortable in front of a large fireplace he had built for her. To try to imitate the warmth of Earth. He began to kiss her neck, only to be interrupted by a servant demon.

"Lord Theo! A human has entered! A live human!" it cried.

"A live human?" the girl asked as she and Theo stood.

"Yes, milady! He calls himself 'Orpheus'."

* * *

><p>What's a Persona 3 fic without Orpheus? He will make an appearance in the next chapter. There are a couple more myths that mention Persephone and Hades. Should I add those into the story or no? I'll do my best to tie it all in, if you all would like to see it. Just believe in the me who believes in the you who believes in me.<p>

Until next time, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Woo! Writer's Block has been defeated! For now. Here is the long awaited chapter 8. I've been working on this Tiger & Bunny fic, practicing not making Mary Sues. Seems to be going well.  
>So I've kept Persona Orpheus as Orpheus in this story. So Eurydice is Female Persona Orpheus (who I think should have been called 'Eurydice' in the FeMC's story). Orpheus' song comes from Edith Hamilton's <span><em>Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and<em>_ Heroes__. _"Proserpine" is another name for Persephone and I didn't really want to change the lyrics. Enjoy~

Persephone - Minako  
>Hades - Theo<br>Demeter - Mitsuru  
>Cerberus - Koromaru<p>

* * *

><p>Minako was quite stubborn when she wanted to be, much to Theo's surprise. He wanted her to stay behind, but she insisted on coming with him. And she was <em>not<em> going to take 'no' for an answer. Her argument for coming along was:

_"I am the Queen of the Underworld now, yes?"_

_ "Of course, but-"_

_ "Then I should be coming along to see who is visiting us."_

He couldn't win, not when she pouted cutely as a last ditch effort. She must have picked up that trick from Koromaru. Nevertheless, he took her with him, draping his cloak over her shoulders to keep the spirits away. They reached a high ledge that overlooked a pit-like barren field. Koromaru stood in front of the only path leading farther into the Underworld. The three heads growled and snarled, all six ears pressed back. The King and Queen followed the Guardian's gazes.

In the middle of the "pit" was a sullen man. His skin was almost a sickly pale, face dragged down by sadness. Part of his short white hair fell over his left red eye. White and beige clothing were slightly unkempt, as though he no longer cared for appearances. In his hands was a lyre.

"I wonder what a human is doing down here…" Minako whispered.

Before Theo could answer, a beautiful, melancholy sound filled the Underworld. The spirits went still. Koromaru relaxed ever so slightly as the music continued. The Underworld Lord had never heard such wonderful music before. The notes were soon accompanied by Orpheus' equally beautiful voice.

"_O Gods who rule the dark and silent world,_

_To you all born of a woman needs must come._

_All lovely things at last go down to you._

_You are the debtor who is always paid._

_A little while we tarry up on earth._

_Then we are yours forever and forever._

_But I seek one who came to you too soon._

_The bud was plucked before the flower bloomed._

_I tried to bear my loss. I could not bear it._

_Love was too strong a god. O King, you know_

_If that old tale men tell is true, how once_

_The flowers saw the rape of Proserpine._

_The weave again for sweet Eurydice_

_Life's pattern that was taken from the loom_

_Too quickly. See, I ask a little thing,_

_Only that you will lend, not give, her to me._

_She shall be yours when years' span is full. _

The final notes echoed from the Underworld entrance to Tartarus. Theo was captivated by the song. Then he felt Minako's hands on his cheeks. That was when he found himself shedding gray colored tears.

"Are you alright, Theo?" his Queen asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I've just never been…so moved by a song before." Theo put himself back together before addressing Orpheus. "Your song has delighted both my beloved and myself, young Orpheus. I will grant you your wish and return Eurydice to you on the condition that you do _not_ look back at her until you reach Earth. If you fail to follow this condition, then Eurydice shall return to me. Do you understand?"

The white haired human nodded. "I am grateful, Underworld Lord. I pray that you and Lady Minako will be happy." He bowed before taking his leave of the dark realm. As he made his way up, the spirit of a young woman with long, autumn colored haired followed a few feet behind him.

Theo hoped, deep in his heart, that the young couple's happiness and love would rub off on himself and Minako.

* * *

><p>Minako sat at her vanity, combing her hair. She wondered if Orpheus and Eurydice had made it back to Earth. She wanted them to be happy after hearing the sadness in the musician's song. He loved Eurydice with every part of his heart and soul. Just like her and Theo.<p>

"Mistress." A small demon hobbled in. "I have news about the human Orpehus."

"Did he and Eurydice make it out?" she asked, setting her comb down.

"Orpheus looked back before making it back to Earth. Eurydice has returned to our depths."

No.

That was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to live in peace together until their natural life spans ran out. Minako bit her lip and sent the demon away. If this was how the human couples were separated, then what would happen to her relationship with Theo?

It was about time for Minako to return to Earth. Mitsuru's excitement to have her daughter back infected the earth, bright flowers popping up here and there. The red haired goddess tapped her foot impatiently as she waited near the Underworld entrance. _If that damn Theodore keeps Minako down there a second longer, I will personally execute him._

"Mother…"

The meekness in her daughter's voice shocked Mitsuru. Before when they reunited, Minako would smile brightly and run into her arms. The young goddess almost resembled the spirits that she was forced to live with; drooping shoulders and on the verge of tears.

"Minako!" Mitsuru cried, rushing towards her daughter. "What is the matter? Did that bastard do something to you? I shall go and-"

"He didn't do anything," Minako said. "He…was wonderful as always. It's just that…" She choked on her words, burying her face in her mother's chest.

Mitsuru felt tears begin to soak her robe. She gathered up the brunette goddess, leading her to their Earth home. What in the Heavens happened?

* * *

><p>I like making up the scenes in-between the told parts of myths. Makes it fun. :) Hope you fellow readers and new readers liked it.<p> 


End file.
